


sleepover

by angryboywonder



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: Selina likes climbing through her girlfriend's window a lot.





	sleepover

Selina isn’t exactly sure why she does half of the things that she does, or more so, she doesn’t care why she does half of the things that she does, but she’s never questioned herself constantly sneaking out of her house on school nights to then sneak into her girlfriend’s house. 

 

It’s almost a routine for her at this point. 

 

Once it’s lights out in her house, she’s out the door and down the street. Her girlfriend still doesn’t know how Selina can make it on the second floor of her house, or where she gets the physical abilities to climb a tree and jump to the window sill, she does it. She’s always had cat-like abilities. 

 

People at her school think she’s also the  _ crazy cat lady,  _ but that’s a whole other can of worms. 

 

Tonight, like any other, her girlfriend is minding her own business, “reviewing” her notes for a science final coming up. She doesn’t really have to take notes or actually study for anything, and it sort of makes Selina mad. Harley always gets exceptional grades without even trying. You wouldn’t really look at her and be able to tell she was actually a genius with straight A’s. 

 

But when Selina comes crawling through her window, she takes nearly half a second to express a shocked face, and then turns back to her notes. “ _ Ooooh,  _ you’re back.” There’s a bit pep to her tone, and you can hear the smile in her voice. 

 

“Yeah, and you’re pretending to be productive.” 

 

This gets a look from Harley. She bounces up from her slouching position on the bed, pointing a finger up in the air, “excuse me, I’ll have you know! I have  _ exceptional _ grades from the hard work I put in!” 

 

“You think sleeping with a book under your pillow is  _ absorbing the information.”  _

 

“Well… one of my teachers told me that works, and he must be right!” 

 

“Yeah, okay.” Selina rolls her eyes, grinning as she kicks off her shoes and slides up on the bed, crawling between her girlfriends legs with a hand on each side of her waist as she pushes her down on her back.  

 

“Well, hey there!” Harley giggles as he cups Selina’s face with both hands, enthusiastically pressing their lips together as she pulls the other girl down on top of her. She couldn’t help it as her textbooks fell off the bed - she really wasn’t doing much studying anyways, just like her girlfriend had said. But she wouldn’t admit that. 

 

They kiss like that for a while, hands exploring each other’s bodies until Selina pulls back slightly, lips still brushing against Harley’s, she mutters,  “you should sit on my face.” 

 

Harley feels her cheeks heat up at the blunt comment, but she nods her head and hums enthusiastically as they flip positions. Selina pushes herself further up the bed, allowing her girlfriend to have the headboard to grab onto as she rides her face. The blonde immediately jumps at the contact of tongue sliding between her folds, she whines softly as her thighs quiver. She has to grip on tightly to the headboard to keep her balance and composure, leaning her head against it. 

 

Selina laps her tongue directly against her clit, humming as she does it and she runs her hands up and down her hips. She slides a hand around her thigh, pulling it aside slightly, enough to make her spread her legs. She pushes a single finger inside of her, all while still sucking on her clit. Harley can’t help but throw her head back and moan, rocking her hips and riding that finger. She straightens her back up and spreads her legs some more, allowing Selina to work a second finger in and scissor them inside of her. The dark haired girl pulls her mouth away, looking up at the blonde, using her free hand to run it under the loose t-shirt that her girlfriend is wearing, she confirms that she definitely wasn’t wearing a bra and takes that as a chance to play with her breasts, squeezing one of her nipples between her fingers and getting some more noise out of her. 

 

It doesn’t take long until Harley is gasping, clinching around Selina’s fingers as she reaches her climax. She rocks her hips up and down while she rides it out, hiding her face against the arm she has braced against the headboard. She actually whines disappointingly at the feeling of Selina pulling her fingers out but she’s giggling again as soon as they’re kissing. She slides her tongue into Selina’s mouth, not even caring if she can taste herself or not. 

 

“Wanna go get ice cream?” 

 

“Are you going to eat me out when we get back?” Selina grins, poking a finger at Harley’s chest. 

 

“Do ya really need to ask?” 

 

Selina heads back for the bedroom window, which gets a completely unamused look from her girlfriend, only Selina is joking and they both go through the front door of the house in stealth mode. Or as stealth mode as they can, as Harley can be mildly clumsy. 

 

They go to a twenty-four hour supermarket for the ice cream and Selina ends up pushing Harley in a shopping cart as they’re on their journey for something sweet. The blonde keeps getting distracted on their trip, wanting everything  _ but _ what they came to the supermarket for. Still, Selina is relieved that Harley doesn’t have much room to reach for stuff as she is practically trapped in the cart. That was her choice, though. 

 

They pick a cookie flavor, some type of cookie dough with brownie bites in it, and they pay for their pint and head back to Harley’s house. Carrying the bag around her wrist, Harley bounces on her toes with a big grin, “race you back?”

 

She doesn’t actually give her girlfriend any reaction time, she just bolts down the street and Selina has to catch up to her. Only she doesn’t, because she lets Harley win, and happily accepts the whispery gloating as they walk up the stairs to her bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> for @MlRKWOOD on twitter!
> 
>  
> 
> don't forget to check out my tumblr, guys! (:
> 
> https://angryboywonder.tumblr.com/


End file.
